


It Ends with Us

by huehchan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehchan/pseuds/huehchan
Summary: Siyeon's skin is cool to the touch, a jarring but familiar sensation Yoohyeon has gotten used to over the years. It's a stark reminder of how different they are.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	It Ends with Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short breather from the jibo fic i've been writing. also, siyoo has absolutely wrecked me this era.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading in advance. Until next time friends!! :")

Yoohyeon wakes up to Siyeon close to her.

The older woman is still asleep, her naked body pressed close to her. Yoohyeon only has one thought as she watches her; she's absolutely breathtaking like this. The stream of moonlight coming from the window seems to delicately kiss her pale cheeks. Strands of her dark bangs cling to her lashes, and Yoohyeon gently fans them away with a brush of her thumb.

Siyeon's skin is cool to the touch, a jarring but familiar sensation Yoohyeon has gotten used to over the years. A stark reminder of how different they are.

She continues to thumb her cold cheek, watching the way Siyeon's red lips are parted slightly. She sees the tip of her fang resting on her bottom lip, and she remembers how they'd bruised her neck a few hours prior. Suddenly, the area of her neck flushes, and now there's an urge to kiss her awake so she can feel them, to have them bruise her skin again. But she doesn't do it, not when it's the most peaceful Siyeon's looked asleep in a long time.

Quickly, Yoohyeon realises as she watches, that loving Siyeon has always been easy for her.

Even though their relationship defies time and the very essence of meaning--Yoohyeon will continue to love her until her very last breath. Siyeon is gentle and tender, and Yoohyeon has never met someone who is so powerful and graceful, yet so loving.

She will always let Siyeon bruise and kiss her skin, because she can't ever imagine sharing something so intimate with anyone else. Never again, not after being with Siyeon for so many years now.

Yoohyeon's eyes trace over the sharp outline of her nose, back down to her parted and tempting ruby lips. The desire to kiss them blooms in her chest once more.

"How long will you continue staring?" Siyeon suddenly whispers. Her lips tug into an alluring smile, her eyes still closed.

The sound of her husky voice stirs something in Yoohyeon's chest, and heat pools her cheeks for getting caught, again. Her voice comes out meek. "How do you keep noticing?"

Siyeon finally opens her eyes, and Yoohyeon is met with her piercing blue eyes. "Your staring is so obvious. How could I not notice?"

Yoohyeon's thumb continues against Siyeon's cool cheek, slow and gentle. "It's not my fault I wasn't born with supernatural powers. Let me stare if I want to."

"If you say so." Siyeon lets out a quiet laugh, her fangs baring through again. Yoohyeon finds it endearing, and her chest blooms once again.

A comfortable silence soon settles in their room. Her palm on Siyeon's cheek stays, and soon Siyeon's own cool palm joins Yoohyeon's on top, gently pinching and massaging it.

Their eyes meet once more, and Yoohyeon becomes lost in the abyss of her piercing blue eyes. They're striking in the dim room that surrounds them, and Yoohyeon decides to shift herself even closer to Siyeon.

She gently presses her lips to Siyeon's cool lips, smiling against them when Siyeon kisses her back almost immediately. Yoohyeon has gotten used to the coldness of her lips, and she's grown addicted to the icy-like sensation. The shudders they bring to her body, and the comforting contrast against her own warm lips are almost euphoric.

"I love you," Siyeon then murmurs against her lips, her kisses becoming almost urgent. Her fangs graze Yoohyeon's bottom lip, a gentle tug that gets her neck tingling once more. She can only let out a small sigh at the sensation.

The desire for Siyeon's fangs to bruise her skin returns. Her fingers let go of her cheek and begin to trail down to Siyeon's cool shoulder, to the slope of her back and down to her waist, holding her close. She gently squeezes her skin, and Siyeon seems to understand her silent need. She always does.

Yoohyeon finds herself below Siyeon again and her arms immediately wrap around her neck, pulling her close. Siyeon's cool lips press against her throat, fangs gently nipping at her heated skin. Not once has Yoohyeon ever felt afraid of them, not once has Siyeon ever made her feel afraid.

"I love you so much," Siyeon murmurs again, softly.

There's another gentle nip to her neck, and it's Siyeon's way of seeking permission. She always does this, not once has she ever failed to seek her permission. Yoohyeon's eyes flutter shut, senses filled with nothing but Siyeon now. Quickly, her answer tumbles out of her open lips, "I love you too..."

It's the last coherent thing she manages to sigh out, before she gets lost in Siyeon's touches and her tender, blue eyes once more.

\--

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

The sudden question gets Yoohyeon halting the movement of her mixing. She feels Siyeon close behind her, peering over her shoulder like a child. Yoohyeon settles the bowl down, before turning around to see Siyeon's innocent gaze. There's a small pout on her lips, and a laugh escapes her own as she pulls Siyeon in by the waist.

"Why? Do you want me to be?" Yoohyeon asks. Siyeon's pout shifts into a frown, looking rather frustrated. Yoohyeon gently massages away the forming creases on her forehead.

"Of course not. I'm relieved you're not scared of me." Siyeon wraps her arms around Yoohyeon's hips, letting out a sigh. "But I...I don't know."

Yoohyeon cups her cheeks gently, noticing Siyeon avoiding her gaze. Something chips away in her chest at the vulnerable sight. "Siyeon...you know I trust you, right?"

Siyeon leans into her touch, cold skin meeting warm hands. "I know."

"Do you trust me?"

Siyeon pauses at her question, and Yoohyeon tries to not let her sudden silence get to her. She presses a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Siyeon?"

"I'm just not used to this. All of this." Siyeon says shakily, gesturing the space between them. "No one has ever stayed this long before. I'm used to people leaving me. You're the longest person that's stayed, and, I don't know how I feel about it."

"Oh, Siyeon..." Yoohyeon envelops her into a tight embrace, feeling her cold skin pressed against her. The gap between them feels more prominent now. She's never once considered leaving, even when Siyeon had first confessed to her about herself. It had only made her want to love harder, softer, and to remind Siyeon that she's with her, always.

"I know I'm only human, and spending my time with you is only a fraction of the life you've lived." Yoohyeon's lips find Siyeon's temple and she presses a soft kiss to them. "But, for that small fraction, I will stay. Always."

"But don't you feel afraid? Afriad that I'll..." Siyeon's words trail off. Yoohyeon already knows.

"Afraid that you'll suck all my blood out dry? Murder me in my sleep?" She sees the way Siyeon winces at her words, and she knows her answer, she always has. "No, never. Not when the woman herself is an absolute baby."

"Huh?" Siyeon looks up at her, and Yoohyeon meets the same soft blue eyes that hold nothing but adoration for her.

"Yeah, you heard me." Yoohyeon smiles. She presses a soft kiss to her cheek, her voice playful. "How can I be afraid of a vampire that hates looking at blood? Surely that speaks for itself."

"But, I..."

Siyeon's words trail off into a small whine, and Yoohyeon lets out a giggle. She gently presses a kiss to her forehead. "You're the biggest baby out there for a supposedly terrifying being, you know that?"

Siyeon seems to be at a loss for words, her lips parted and her fangs slightly baring through. Yoohyeon's gaze lingers at them. She's always wondered what it would be like. To be powerful, to have different...urges, to live an eternity and more. Yet, it must be lonely, so very lonely. She can't even begin to imagine.

Looking at her, she knows she's not afraid. Not when Siyeon refuses to turn her everytime she asks. Sometimes it's an impulsive thought, and she asks her. Other times, it's serious, but Siyeon always refuses. The woman tells her tales of the spanning lonely life that she has lived, and how it's both a blessing and curse. Yoohyeon understands why she refuses, yet at the same time, her refusal secures the love she has for the selfless woman.

"I'm not afraid because I love you, Siyeon." Yoohyeon murmurs, gently. She presses her lips against hers, feeling Siyeon kiss her back slowly, fangs dragging against her bottom lip. If her words are not enough to convince her, surely her touches are, and Siyeon quickly understands.

Yoohyeon pulls away from Siyeon's lips, almost drunk from her kisses. Siyeon blue eyes flicker, they're the brightest she's seen them today.

"Am I really a baby?" Siyeon asks, her lips tugging into a smile.

"You are," Yoohyeon says, kissing her smiling lips. "You've lived for god knows how long, and you can't even cook for yourself. Seriously, what kind of vampire are you?"

Siyeon pulls away, a light gasp escaping her lips. "I can cook for myself! It's not my fault you hog the kitchen."

Yoohyeon turns her back to Siyeon, mixing the bowl again. "I hog the kitchen so you don't burn it down. One of us has to be the chef around here."

She can almost feel Siyeon pouting as she feels her arms wrap around her waist, her cool front pressed to her back. Siyeon's chin rests on her shoulder, her husky voice teasing. "Says the clutz who can't cook if her life depended on it."

Yoohyeon ignores her comment, gently jabbing her stomach instead. Siyeon doesn't budge, letting out a hearty laugh, before pecking her cheek again.

Then, they stay like that for a while. Yoohyeon mixing the ingredients in her bowl as Siyeon sways them together. Sometimes she nips a fang at her ear teasingly, and Yoohyeon chases her around the kitchen with food. Siyeon finally helps her, even though she doesn't really need to eat. They share stories as they enjoy each other's company, finding solace in one another.

A small part of Yoohyeon hopes it can always stay like this between them, for as long as she is alive.

\--

Siyeon only needs it once a month.

Once a month, before Siyeon can't handle the taste of animal blood, before she craves for something more rich and fulfilling. Yoohyeon knows this all too well, especially when the blood bags in their fridge seem to disappear almost too fast. And Yoohyeon, she always takes in upon herself to approach her first.

Siyeon never asks, and it slightly frustrates Yoohyeon that she doesn't ever say anything, when she clearly needs her the most. Yoohyeon is always willing to help her--almost too willingly, Siyeon always tells her.

But it's become their routine now. Yoohyeon always approaches first, while Siyeon hesitates.

"Siyeon?"

She finds the dark haired woman sitting on their bed, looking out the window at the hidden moon. Her profile is absolutely breathtaking, like a piece of porcelin art. Yoohyeon approaches her quietly, settling next to her on the bed. Her labored breathing is harsh to the ears, and the blanket is bunched up tightly in Siyeon's fingers. She's trying to restrain herself, again.

Yoohyeon gently lays a hand on her cool palm, immediately feeling the way it relaxes at her touch. "Siyeon?" She tries again, softly.

"Sorry..." Siyeon mutters, her voice sounds more husky and rougher than usual.

"You don't have to keep holding yourself back. You can just...do it. You know I don't mind." Yoohyeon gently brushes a thumb over her palm, watching Siyeon squeeze her eyes shut. It's painful to watch, and Yoohyeon just wants the woman to let herself go.

"I know." Siyeon replies shakily. "...But I mind. I feel like I'm using you, and I don't want to. I hate depending on you like this. I feel so, so selfish every single time."

"Siyeon, look at me please..." Yoohyeon moves to cup her cheek, and soon she sees her blue eyes again. They're cloudy and dark, filled with conflicting desire and restraint. It takes a moment until Yoohyeon speaks again. "You're not using me, this isn't some cheap, selfish transaction. Not to me at least."

"Then what is it?"

Yoohyeon pauses. What is this exactly to her? She's not too sure. All she knows is that if anyone wants to pin her down and take her blood, it's Siyeon she'll give it up for. It will always be Siyeon. It's different with her. It's comforting and euphoric all at once, never as painful as she once thought it would be. Siyeon always takes care of her.

"What it is, doesn't matter to me." Yoohyeon finally says softly, "do we need to put a label on everything we do? Our relationship isn't even…normal. We're different."

Siyeon lets out a shaky sigh. "But I wish I could make it normal for you. I...I wish it could be easier."

Yoohyeon understands. Sometimes, she wishes it could be easier as well. Had the circumstances been different--if Siyeon was human, would life be easier living? They'd be able to spend their peaceful mornings outside in the sun, perhaps even grow old together in the comfort of their small home. They'd have their happy ever after as a normal couple.

But such a thought is useless. Yoohyeon doesn't care about the what-ifs, and there are no such things as a happy ever after. What happened to Siyeon proves that life never works out the way we hope it to.

Being normal and complacent doesn't matter to her. Siyeon…is the only woman that matters, loving her is the only thing that matters for Yoohyeon.

"Siyeon, you needing to taste my blood…is as normal as it gets for us."

"Yoohyeon..."

"Please..." Yoohyeon brushes her cold cheek, watching Siyeon's lashes flutter down from her touch. "I would have left a long time ago if this was something I didn't want."

Yoohyeon slowly shifts herself infront of Siyeon, sweeping her own blonde hair to the side, exposing her neck. Her hands find Siyeon's cheeks again, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. A silent gesture that she is okay with this.

Then, there are no more words needed between them. Siyeon reciprocates her touches again, gently kissing her jaw down to her neck. Each one is so careful, soft and loving, everything that Siyeon is. Yoohyeon quickly loses herself to her once more, her fingers tangled in her black hair.

Soon, Yoohyeon's back sinks onto the bed, Siyeon straddling on top of her. Her movements become more urgent, fangs scraping and tongue abusing the same area of her pulsing neck. Siyeon slowly abandons her restraints, and Yoohyeon just wants them to be closer. She wraps her arms around the smooth plane of her back, nails grazing against her skin from under her shirt.

There's another nip at her neck, a final request of permission. Yoohyeon can only press her flushed skin closer to her. Her voice hoarse at her answer. "Please..."

There's a small pause, then she feels it all at once. A wave of sharp pain from skin breaking settles through her spine. Her back arches, chest now against Siyeon's front as she lets out a soft gasp. The wave of pain soon melts into a familiar, throbbing pleasure. Her fingers tangle in Siyeon's hair and drag against her skin to seek leverage, soft moans escaping her lips. It feels so good, almost too good. She feels so euphoric being under her, being held so closely by her like this.

Then, it's over just as it began. She lets out a small, disappointed sigh when Siyeon's fangs slip out of her neck. Her tongue begins to lap away at any remnants and effectively seals her bruised skin. Yoohyeon doesn't ever let her go, even after she's finished.

"Are you okay?" Siyeon's voice is soft as she peppers gentle kisses to her jaw, apologetic in the way she acted before. Yoohyeon immediently finds her lips, and kisses them deeply. She's more than okay.

"I wish it was longer," she murmurs against her lips.

"You know I can't do that to you."

"…I know." Siyeon is so selfless, and Yoohyeon feels overwhelmed. She kisses her again, much harder this time. She becomes aware of a new sense of throbbing pressure, realising it's Siyeon's knee pressed between her thighs. A small ache blossoms in the pit of her stomach, and Siyeon seems to sense her growing desire.

Siyeon's touches become more purposeful, and Yoohyeon responds to each one with soft sounds reserved only for her. Fangs bruise her lips and neck again, and Yoohyeon is sure she'll have to cover them all up tomorrow. Then, they quickly become a tangle of messy black and blonde hair, hands and fingers roaming eveywhere. They're not sure whose voice belongs to who anymore.

When they're finished, the white moon has been painted against the starry sky, and Yoohyeon isn't the only one with marks blemishing her body.

"I love you…" Siyeon's words drift into the air, and Yoohyeon hooks her arm around the woman's waist, bringing her cool body closer.

"I love you too," Yoohyeon murmurs, before kissing her lips again.

It's the last thing she says before she gets lost in Siyeon's touches and her tender, blue eyes once more.


End file.
